Tombs
Tombs, '''also known as '''Graves, Crypts '''and '''Barrows, were ancient burial sites built for guarding the bodies of deceased beings. Some tombs were places of necromancy and dark witchcraft, where black mages raised the dead to serve them, while others were hideouts for bandits and lawless men. Most of the tombs were ruined and nearly destroyed and some were actually ancient cities that were destroyed or abandoned. Most tombs had lots of burial urns, where the ancestors of the dead put gold into the urns. Because of this, many robbers entered the ancient graves to loot the urns. But many of these robbers, were killed by the dangers of the tombs. Tombs in Middle Earth Dunland *Anktun - Located in a cliff in dunland, unlike most tombs, this is a open tomb. A suicide summit is located at a waterfall at the top of the mountain. *Deadmen's Rest - located outside the dunlending settlement of Frecasburg. *Dunlending's Hall - Abandoned by the elder dunlendings, hideout to a gang of highwaymen. Eriador *Amonar's Tomb *Annúminas Tombs *Bar-en-Ibun *Barrow-downs - A burial-site located near Bree-land. Home to the undead Barrow-wights. *Beffraen Tombs *Ghâr's Tomb *High Fells *Nightshade Crypt - A large burial site located underneath the Nightshade Sanctuary in the wild forests of Eriador. *Rivendell Grave - A white hall located in Rivendell, the High Elves of Rivendell were buried here. *Shire's graveyard - The cemetery where the hobbits of the Shire were buried. *Thilgon's Tomb *Traith Chefudoc *Weathertop's Tomb - A burial-site inside Weathertop. Infested with Undead. Gondor *Dead's Grave - A Tomb located outside Minas Tirith, resting place to the dead gondorians. *Frost Crypt - Located in the snowy mountains of Gondor, base of operations of a group of black mages known as The Rulers of Death. *Hall of Kings - Located at the gondorian city of Minas Tirith, the kings of Gondor rest here. *Haudh-in-Gwanur *Imram's Rest - A small tomb, located near Osgiliath. The gondorian war-hero Imram was buried here. *Morgul Grave - Located in the Morgul Vale. Many gondorians were buried here, but due to Sauron's domination on the valley, the grave in nothing but a forgotten ruin. *of the Dead] *White Mountain Tombs Harad *Arig's Tomb *Tomb of Kathan *Tombs of Oran-Plaar *towering tombs of Khy *Valley of Tombs *Nevazar's Tomb Inner Sea *Ts'ball Tombs Misty Mountains *Balin's Tomb *Glacial Tomb - A snowy tomb where the dwarves of Gundabad were buried. Located east of Gundabad. *Tomb of Khazad-Dum - The great tomb where the dwarves of Khazad-Dum were buried. Located in the dwarven realm of Khazad-Dum. *Roldthaz - A dwarven tomb built to cage the wicked dwarves in the tomb. Mordor *Ash Crypt - Located in the Ash Mountains, a group of half-orcs live here. *Darkwater Crypt - A Tomb located in the black waters of the Sea of Núrnen. Many undead skeletons live here. *Gorgoroth's Grave - Dead Orcs are thrown here, this can be considered to be a cave, since most of it is destroyed. Rhovanion *Arwen's Grave - The grave of Arwen Undómiel. Located in the forests of Lórien. *Avar Tombs *Cliff tombs of the Ered Mithrin *Dale's Crypt - A burial-site located under the city of Dale. The men of dale were buried here. *Erebor's Barrow - The Tomb where the dwarves of Erebor were buried. Located in the Lonely Mountain. *Esgaroth's graveyard - The cemetery where the lakemen were buried. *Mirkwood's Crypt - The tomb where the Wood Elves of Mirkwood were buried. Located underground Thranduil's Hall. *Royal Tomb of Azanulinbar *Tombs of Anvilmount *Ustengrav - A crypt located in the mountains of Rhovanion. *Uthrael Béoac Rhûn *Adan Tombs *Grass Tombs *Malin's Tomb *Shenin Tomb *Mahladom Tombs *Tatagar tomb *Tombs of Ruuriik Rohan *Forest Grave - Located in Fangorn Forest, built by the elder ents, to seal huorns, ents and other beings. *Hall of the Dead - The tomb where the deceased Rohirrim were burried. Located outside Edoras. *Hill Grave - An burial-site underground Rohan, home to undead skeletons. *Isen Crypt - An completely destroyed tomb, flooded by the Isen River. Underdeeps *Under-tombs Category:Sanctuary Category:Lore Category:Dungeons Category:Places Category:Tombs